<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《樱花市集》 by DAyUNi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633835">《樱花市集》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi'>DAyUNi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 咖啡遇上香草, 如果到了三十岁还是处男就会变成魔法师, 日剧 - Freeform, 絕對會變成BL的世界VS絕不想變成BL的男人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也不知道为什么就想到了取这样的名字做主题，但是脑海里的画面就和每一章节的内容似乎都能相映。就感觉，来到一个市集，人来人往，喧嚣、热闹、充满了生活气息和人情味。档铺背靠着一棵棵飘着花絮的樱花树，春天来了，风一吹，花瓣就落在接过纸袋的手背。天空是粉色的，给整个画面都染上了粉色的滤镜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 简介</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实这不是什么小说，但是我也觉得放在这里很合适。</p><p>这是我的日剧观后感；因为看完日剧之后总是有很多感想，好的坏的都想为他们写点什么。</p><p>我说我不知道为什么取这个名字，但是我写完简介之后就在想，为什么只有春天呢？那夏天、秋天、冬天的樱花市集呢？</p><p>我想了想，似乎也了解为什么樱花市集合适了。因为现在是春天啊，这个春天我看了非常多恋爱日剧，感受到了一点爱情的甜味，好像感觉自己已经做好了迎接今年的春天了。<br/>
所以这个粉红色的樱花市集，和我的恋爱日剧记录，就相互相映了起来。</p><p>期待见到另一个季节的樱花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《到了30岁还是处男，似乎会变成魔法师》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《到了30岁还是处男，似乎会变成魔法师》</p><p>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい</p><p>现在目前最上头的后遗症就是，我看赤楚桑其他任何的作品都会下意识觉得他会读心。</p><p>我当时候是因为想看无脑恋爱剧，刷油管的时候刷到相关推荐，然后就觉得，好像可以看看，就看了。</p><p>然后第一天晚上就刷到了凌晨四点（笑），因为就很好看啊。</p><p>虽然套路还是老掉牙的漫画套路啦，实际上日本恋爱漫画过去十年画风虽然一直有在进步但其实剧情也就那样了。所以其实看剧名就大概能猜到魔法师是什么意思，无非就是多了异能，而异能最多也就两三个可能性，要么读心，要么突然桃花旺这一类的。然后猜到异能之后接着就可以退出来整个故事了，就是公司同事，然后暗恋被戳破，然后得寸进尺，然后后面修成正果那样。</p><p>我觉得点进去的首先大多都是腐女，而作为腐女，你看了赤楚桑和马老师的颜值，你很难不大呼一声舒服。颜值高演BL简直就是活菩萨好吗？</p><p>但颜值是一回事，我印象最深刻的好几场戏还都是因为【爱情】。比如黑泽那些小心思，比如不能再得寸进尺啊，能继续当同事就满足了，不要再贪心这种，简直是每个暗恋过谁的人心中都有过的感觉。甚至被迫亲安达的时候黑泽那个难受，那个自责，其实真的很好地塑造了黑泽这个人真的很爱安达，并且很珍视这个人。</p><p>不同于其他少女漫，很多女主角吸引男主角基本就能用一句【很可爱/可愛い】概括。但是黑泽喜欢安达，除了因为可愛い，也是因为安达这个人的本质，他喜欢安达的个性，喜欢安达做事的态度，他就是喜欢安达这个人，而他喜欢安达也不是一见钟情，是因为内心最需要被填满的那部分正好就被安达填满了。</p><p>甚至我觉得中间一点磕磕绊绊的部分也很必要，就必须要有安达惊慌失措逃跑的剧情，就必须要有安达不知所措只能装傻的剧情；因为他才是安达最真实该有的反应，这个懦弱胆小却又心软的恋爱小白，分不清楚是不是喜欢，不明白自己吸引人的地方是哪里，想要靠近却又顾虑很多……</p><p>喜欢看他们推拉，这种推拉不是止步不前的推拉，是慢慢在认识彼此的推拉，是我看的心窝暖暖的推拉。</p><p>说完主cp，来说说可爱到逆天的副cp. 首先，全体起立，优太郎 すごい可愛い ！优太郎也太撕漫了。</p><p>副cp进展速度也太快哈哈哈，大傻个x小奶狗香喷喷的。（在此希望没有见过优太郎女装的朋友们都去看。</p><p>副cp就是主cp虐酸的时候的搞笑元素，是一个关于热爱，坦荡，坚持的辅助线。他们有时候的滑稽，很笨拙，但是就是能感受到真挚。</p><p>里面没有特别烦人的角色，就是前辈有点烦但也在安达努力时助他一臂之力，鼓励他。喜欢安达的女孩子虽然喜欢安达，但是却总是希望安达和黑泽要幸福。还有后辈，是一位把主线和副线串联起来的，看似不重要，但其实不可或缺的角色，是两条线上的大助攻。希望他和喜欢安达的女同事会有好的结果。</p><p>其实还有很多日常场景，比如做饭的场景，比如黑泽绞尽脑汁去想要去哪里约会，比如他们一起约会……那些看似小小的日常相处，却是给其他的剧情打了个最坚固的基础。只有这些日常足够说服人，足够合理，一切的感情戏才不会显得突兀，做作。《魔法师》能让人觉得甜，让人看到黑泽的深爱，让人看完之后想恋爱，完全离不开这些小小的日常场景铺垫。（这里就不赘叙日式气氛营造了，什么放慢啊，滤镜啊，打光啊，切景啊，非常合时宜的bgm和旁白啊，小日本这方面可拿手了，这部剧分寸拿捏得特别好，不会觉得过度，反而变得很搞笑）</p><p>看完之后觉得很甜，觉得很暖，结局播出的场景对上了现实，是圣诞节。对于日本来说，这个象征着浪漫的季节，安达和黑泽终于可以一直在一起了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《将恋爱进行到底》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《将恋爱进行到底》</p><p>相信我我会码字的。</p><p>现在最上头的感想是，上百石真的超可爱。</p><p>我的医生情节复发了。</p><p>虽然我对天堂33很爱，但是takeru本人能杀我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 《请和废柴的我谈恋爱》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《请和废柴的我谈恋爱》</p><p>相信我我会码字的。</p><p>简单来说，主任真的越看越上头。</p><p>但是看着看着我就觉得我又带着三观看日剧了。</p><p>不能要。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 《我们有点不对劲》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《我们有点不对劲》</p><p>曾经我以为 《将恋爱进行到底》是恋爱剧的天花板（之一），一直到我遇到了这部剧。</p><p>（说之一是因为想到了《朝九晚五》石原和yamapi 得要有姓名吧）</p><p>美波和流星是真的，（就是那个意义上的是真的）和 颜霸是真的。</p><p>我爱流星。 </p><p>但是真的好狗血。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《咖啡遇上香草》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《咖啡遇上香草》</p><p>コーヒー&amp;バニラ</p><p>我会看这部剧完全就是因为我搜 “甜宠日剧” 这部剧出现的概率是百分之九十。所以看完《我们有点不对劲》之后我就在想，我要看无脑甜宠，这不正合合适，然后我就打开了。</p><p>看完第一集的时候我还不知道会发生什么，第二集开始我意识到了事情越发不对劲。以下赘叙为何不对劲。</p><p>首先一定要吐槽的就是男主角选角。我觉得男主角选角的失败导致了整部剧散发出一种非常错误的味道，一种，这个霸道总裁是冒牌的味道。这之前我先忏悔，我忏悔我在这部剧之前看了《不对劲》并且认可了流星桑的颜值，不然我就不会觉得这个男主角平平无奇了。其实男主角还是好看的，就是不太符合这个角色。</p><p>简单来说，这部剧的男主角设定就是 “三十好几”，“年轻大叔” ，“霸道总裁”，“稳重且亚萨西”； 经典台词为，“你在我身边好好长大就好了”。这样的设定的常见度是我说了这几个特质之后大家马上能够get是什么设定，并且应该也会在脑海里有个形象。但是就没有办法让人代入这个角色。</p><p>我本来想说男主角太嫩了，我看着他我就觉得我跟看小弟弟装总裁一样。我甚至无数次觉得，他才是那个大学生，女主角才是那个三十多的上班族，为了印证着点我还去查了维基百科。事实让我更加难受了。事实是，男主角真的是正好三十岁的91年生人（电视剧是2019年播出，所以当时候他28）而女主角是98年的（2019年21岁）所以和剧情里的年纪是对的上的……一时间不知如何说起。男主角的 baby face 不够霸道，并且不够镇压得主其他角色，所以我觉得这部剧如果能换成类似藤冈靛这种形象的演员来演会更有代入感。藤冈靛的话，2019年是39岁（2016年《废柴》的时候36岁我觉得气质正好），所以希望以后这种指定三十多岁的角色就请让35岁以上的男人来饰演吧。相信我，男人35岁前后真的是两种不同物种。（附加，我觉得男主角身材一般，建议多练练）</p><p>第二点，也是必须要吐槽的。请问这是什么90年代剧情设定啊？这部电视剧我每一集都如坐针毡，每一刻都在质问自己15岁的时候是不是真的喜欢看这种东西。甜是真的甜，但是剧情走向真的就是每个看过少女漫的姑娘们都能猜到下一秒进展的故事剧情，并且合理怀疑2019年过于流行壁咚，导致这部剧里的每一面墙都要遭罪。漫画本身就已经散发着2005的味道，搬到电视剧上，居然也让我闻到了一股2015的味道。怎么说呢，剧里泛滥的慢动作，令人不知所措的近景，厚重到有点不自然的滤镜，包括发型，服装，总之整个剧组的审美我感觉止步2015了。这种失败的气氛营造导致所有的恋爱剧情都显得非常做作并且站不住脚，而且我看了并没有觉得甜蜜，相反却觉得很搞笑，一不注意就露出黑人问号脸。希望剧组全体精进一下审美。</p><p>少女漫的剧情我就不细说了，反正也经不起推敲，并且少女漫本来也不是为了看剧情设计的。男主角爱上女主角的原因我看完了也没搞清楚，女主角为什么无法自拔地喜欢男主角我也不知道，还不如副cp合理。秘书的骚操作我也看不懂，甚至不知道为什么一言不合就开车，就不知道这么就这样了，怎么就那样了，所以黑人问号……嘛无所谓了，就图个甜蜜开心，何必这么斤斤计较。</p><p>值得一提的是，我觉得他们的声音都很好听，如果配有声漫画我有可能会花钱听的那种。这点是我的声优男友也认可的。</p><p>甜度我给10/10，但是不管是中国还是日本，甚至是韩国，希望再也不要有类似，“因为没有你的世界，我无法活下去”，这种无语台词出现了。我看到这种台词都会觉得自己被强行降智到15岁。现在回想还是会倒吸一口凉气，窒息。</p><p>最后，我没有声优男友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 《老师，你知道吗》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《老师，你知道吗》</p><p>相信我我会码字的。这个刚刷完。</p><p>是这样，女主第一集跟男主说，我是处女。</p><p>我看着赤楚桑的脸说 ，啊那你一定是个魔法师吧。（人设后来才说了才26岁</p><p>他摸着女主的发丝的时候，我问，啊，读心了吗？</p><p>他好几次想睡女主睡不到的时候，我说，残念，又不能摆脱异能了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《下辈子我再好好过》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《下辈子我再好好过》</p><p>刚看完，所以我不会马上写后感。这个时候写的东西我明天醒来就会后悔。</p><p>主题是，幸福的定义有很多，又何必追寻大家认可的同一种幸福呢。</p><p>但是，请不要把这种幸福建立在不健康的人际关系上哦~！</p><p>还是希望大家不要做破坏人家感情的那个小三，不要当那个冠冕堂皇地伤害人的渣男，不要当那个把劳动成果都贡献给了不会珍惜的人。 </p><p>虽然不能当作参考，但也提出了更多生活的可能性。只要你不至于像以上三种人那么极端，你过得比他们好，那任何一种幸福，都可以是幸福呀。</p><p>什么是幸福，都是你自己说了算的哦。</p><p>套用松田最后那句话，“大家现在都能独立，有份能养活自己的工作，不是就已经很厉害了吗？” </p><p>渣男渣女没有在一起是我的意难平；把性别卡的太死明明喜欢的要死却还想着要孩子的最好别给我骗婚。</p><p>优太郎的女装太杀了，当场就像发邮件让优太郎和翔碳女装大赛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 《 絕對會變成BL的世界VS絕不想變成BL的男人》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《絕對會變成BL的世界VS絕不想變成BL的男人》</p><p>絶対BLになる世界vs絶対BLになりたくない男</p><p>4集全，加一个special,可以当电影看。</p><p>非常之搞笑，尤其熟悉少女漫BL漫套路的人更好笑。</p><p>我只能说男主真的尽力了，终究是逃不过这个世界的定律罢了。</p><p>不能撞上小混混，不能带倒在路边的人回家，不能带醉酒的朋友回家，不能和刚失恋的朋友去喝酒，不能借笔记……因为这些都会开启BL路线。</p><p>弟弟是优太郎，前面几部剧都提过这个人，这次也是巧合。看到他的时候我就觉得，优酱就是BL剧之光（笑死），但是我看到的这几部都是偏喜剧类的，所以他可能是作品比较倾向这一类吧。</p><p>值得一提的是，只有优太郎的cp专享全剧的至尊两次接吻配套。主角本人连牵手都无，弟弟却有两个吻戏。</p><p>优太郎每次演这种小狗狗被遗弃的剧情我都会跟他共情，在《魔法师》里他担心小说家不喜欢他的时候我心疼他；在《下辈子》里对象不接受他是伪娘的时候我心疼；这部剧里他看着喜欢的男生跟女孩子出去玩我也心疼。明明不是多大的事，但我就是心疼他哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p>本来就短，就图一个好玩儿，没什么建议意见。就是，BL里面的ikemen 对颜值都是有要求的，剧中很多BL cp实际颜值不达标。</p><p>男主犬飼貴丈长得真的好像ume (梅源一次郎，声优)，就帅，但是其他人就稍微一般了。（优太郎其实也不是真的好看好看的那种，但是气质好啊~</p><p>真的很好玩儿的无脑消遣剧吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>